The field trip to jungle of the ghost zone and the war of future
by GlraxaystarfireKatnissbluerose
Summary: when the ghost class 101 with the Fenton's and Mr. Lancer homeroom English's class get sign up for vacation field trip to the middle jungle name sliver-mullah-river in African as the children pack for their fatal trip. the planes make the wrong return into mystery triangle were they disappear into the ghost zone with no way out . but when they following Danny Fenton and his friend


The Field Trip To Jungle Of The Ghost Zone And The War Of Future

* * *

Summary: When The Ghost Class 101 With The Fenton's And Mr. Lancer Homeroom English's Class Get Sign Up For Vacation Field Trip To The Middle Jungle Name Sliver-Mullah-River In African As The Children Pack For Their fatal Trip. The Planes Make The Wrong Return Into Mystery Triangle Were They Disappear Into The Ghost Zone With No Way Out . But When They Following Danny Fenton And His Friends Out Of The Ghost Zone By Meeting The Allies Ghost Leaders Of Each Infinite Realm War Broke Out In Front Of The Class Of Caspar High As Danny Face His Worsts Fear As Dark Dan Return.

* * *

Chapter One: The Class Field Trip To The Jungle Of African's

* * *

Well The Night Was Extremely Warm Out As The Cities Of Amity Park Was Over Populated By Ghosts Villain That Never Pass-Over To The Underworld Of Hell As The Town-Residence Of Amity Park Ghost Hunters Get Ready For Bed As Their Son Was Out Way Pass His Usual Ten 0' Clock Curfew For One Tonight As Another Ghost Attack Rack Have It On Amity Park Mass Cities.

Meanwhile The Three Teenagers In Question Was In Victorious Battle With The Box Ghost And The Lunch-Lady Who Was Throwing Heaves Boxes And Cafeteria Foods At The Three Heroes When Another Ghost Name Box-Lunch Seek-Up Be Hidden Them In A Bawl As Danny Phantasm When After The Lunch Lady With A Full Knife-Kick To The Face As Tucker Fought Off Her Goof's-Up Husband With The Fen-ton's Twenty-Nine Tails As Daniel James Fen-ton's New Girlfriend Suck-Up The Other Ghost Into The Fen-ton's Thermos.

They Still Have Two More Ghost To Catch As The Box Ghost Got Away From Danny's Best Friend Tucker As He Fire The Fen-ton Bazooka At The In Furiously Rampaging Ghost As The Stunt Gun Hit Boxes Weak Spot As Sam Reaches Danny's Side As She Suck-Up Her Next Ghost-Victim In The Thermos. Meanwhile Danny Was Having Trouble Holding The Lunch Lady Back As Samantha's Jane Manson Shoot The Fen-ton's Waist-Ray's At The Ghost Woman As She Miss-Counter The Fire As It Ended Up Firing Back At Her As Danny Finally Know-Less The Victorious Misfire He Counter It With A Clone Than Jag His Girlfriend Samantha Jane Manson To Safely.

As The Night Took Longer Than Respected As The Lunch Lady Was Finally Defeated Has The Three Trios Decided To Call It A Night. As Samantha's Given Her Boyfriend A Goodnight Kisses. As They Let Goes Of Each Other Has They Discover The Cities-Block Was Destroy By The Ghost That Attack There Town As The Heroes Deceive Each Other To Clear-Up The Battle-Field Has The Ashes From The Fight Clear Off in a huge dust-clouds as the Red-Cross armies guards came to help them a the last minute.

Well It Took An Hour To Clean-Up The Entire Cities As The Police Department Finally give The Armies Guard The Okay To Leave Three Children At Everything Rap-Up For The News Report As The Police Officer Give Them Permission To Leave The Battle Sense.

When The Three Trio Decided To Fly Home Since There Curfew Was Already Over By 3:30am In The Morning And Their Family Would've Worried Sick If They Ever Decided To Get Home On Time Now Would Be The Time To Learn Depopulation In Ghost Form Thought Danny As His Eyes Switch Back To Their Normal Neural Green Before Switching Back Over To Different Colors Of Eyes Which Was A Very Light Purple Has His Friends Reaction To The New Sense Power Censoring Through Theirs Bodies As They Disappear Through The Air In A Quick Flash As They Made It To Tucker House First In Total Shock.

When Danny Let Go Of Tucker And Sam To Rest For A Minute As His In-Surely On His Back And Chest Start To Bleed Out On To The Floor And What Really Scare His Girl Was The In Return Fact Of Not Knowing The Outcome Of The Fight Wounds She Started To Cry In Panic As Tucker Rushes For A First Aid Kit Or A Phone To Warn The Fen-ton's Parents Of Their Son Cursing Condition At Hand. When Samantha Decided To Leave The Room For A Minute To Calm Down Before She Does Something That She Going To Regret Like Kiss-Snapping Him For Get Hurt By That Misfire Attack From Her Gun Which Was Met For The Lunch Lady's Daughter.


End file.
